As electronic technology advances, people are buying more and more different kinds of electronic devices, such as digital televisions, personal; computers, portable media players, cell phones and stereos.
Devices such as scanners and printers are commonly found coupled to computer systems. Scanners allow a user to generate a digital image of a printed or hand written page that can then be manipulated using a graphics editing program. Printers allow a user to generate a printed version or “hard copy” of a digitized file or image.
Generally, devices can be classified into one of two categories. The first category being network-enabled devices and the second category being non-network enabled devices. Network enabled devices can be communicatively coupled to a network while non-network enabled devices can only communicate with a local computer system directly coupled to the device and can not be shared on a network.
The various capabilities of the different kinds of devices can lead to complications with user interaction with these devices.